


I Was Gone as You Lay Dying

by thesilenceinbetween



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-09
Updated: 2005-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilenceinbetween/pseuds/thesilenceinbetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was gone as he lay dying, crying out her name. Spoilers through "Do No Harm".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Gone as You Lay Dying

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an English assignment in tenth grade, right around the time that I was feeling all emo about Boone's death. This... is in no way an actual sonnet, is it? Huh.

My days of happiness are now through,  
Replaced by suffering and sorrow.  
My broken heart sheds tears for you,  
And I wonder how I will make it to tomorrow.

I was gone as you lay dying,  
Crying out my name.  
But, you see, so hard, I was trying  
To forget you; that was my aim.

Everything seemed so perfect when Sayid and I returned;  
It seemed that nothing could go wrong.  
But it was too soon that I learned  
That perfection only lasts so long.

I came back to camp today  
To find that you had gone away.


End file.
